


The Way I Am

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Phic Phight 2019, musings feom Sams pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: Prompt for Phic Phight 2019 (Team Ghost)Sam muses on why she is the way she is. Warm up prompt. Prompt by quishaweasley.





	The Way I Am

  
**Origional Prompt:** Start and end the fic with the same sentence, the first time it's positive and happy. The second time it's chilling and foreboding.  
  
**Charecter list:** Sam, Tucker, Danny  
**Categories** : Angst, friendship  
**Warnings** : Mentions of racism  
  
**Total word count: 1,251**

 

* * *

* * *

  
I had discovered that what most people saw as creepy, spooky or just plain off putting I took confort in. From an early age, I had despised my parents way of life. The way they always pushed things to appear pure and happy, while on the inside, they rotted away with self loathing and bitterness.  
  
I knew wholeheartedly I didn't want that.  
  
So, I flipped my family's status quo on it's head. Everything I was told to stay away from I persued, If I was told it was unbecoming of me I did it more, and when I was told that I was the black sheep of the family, it was the happiest I'd felt for a while. I'd found my niche.  
  
Sure it was petty, and yes I was acting out, but I saw what portraying life the way they wanted, dressing how they wanted, being what they wanted had netted them, and I didn't want anything to do with their way of life.  
  
I have real friends, who I know would drop anything to help me out of a tight spot if I needed them. My parents have a facade of a late 50s sitcom. When in the spotlight everything is just... "So gosh darn precious." But when the cameras turn off.... Many would wonder why there wasn't more cops or therapists involved.  
  
So, I became goth, the exact opposite to my parents outward appearance. And with that observable change, I found my resolve for inward change to the opposite of theirs as well. If something pretty had such soured innards, something with a bitter appearance should be sweet or savory.  
  
And I'd be lying if I was to say that train of thinking was an unwanted side effect.  
  
I was happy.  
  
For all the creepiness I'd exude and my general off putting nature, I was happy. Through all the arguments and rather unhealthy home life I may have had, I felt I was a better person for it. Even if my parents didn't really approve of the gauche things I'd turned my attention to.  
  
A good example would be when I'd kept a large dock spider as a pet in my room for about a month. My parents eventually found Sergio and tossed the poor thing into the toilet while I was away at school for the day. Luckily for him they know how to swim rather well, and it was a source of great amusement for me when he crawled out of the toilet while 'mother dearest' was fixing her face. Alas, all good things must come to an end in one form or another.  
  
I buried him in the backyard that night. Half because the once living creature deserved a proper resting place, and half because I knew it would annoy my parents more knowing that I'd used one of the fancy hat boxes as coffin.  
  
I invited my best friends over to help, and even with the overdramatics that came along with their acting at the eulogy, it was a lovely service.  
  
The household was like a constent battleground with my parents. They'd try to do something to 'steer me into being a proper lady' and I'd rebel. I'd do something that interests me and they'd destroy it. It was unhealthy to be sure, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Anything I wanted to truly keep was hidden away properly, or at one of my friends houses.  
  
One of my best friends, Danny, had ghost hunters for parents. My parents hated him and his family, so naturally I was drawn to him. At the start of our friendship I had befriended him purely because he was an outcast at the school, when I found out how much my parents hated his however... Well that made the icing on the cake. Not to mention his only other friend at the time, Tucker, was a person of colour, and a huge geek to boot. Both things my parents were harshly against.  
  
Finding out just how deep seeded my parents hatered went had been both enlightening and angering. They really were stuck in the 50s.  
  
It didn't take long for the three of us to become thick as thieves, and I was more then happy to spend time at their houses over my own. They didn't want me for my wealth, or my outward appearence, they wanted me for me. I knew this wholeheartedly because when I acted cold, putting up walls to see if they would be pushed away, they would laugh it off and continue along with me. They sought me out when they didn't need to, they stuck by me when when it would have been easier to walk away, and in turn I stood up for them, when they were too weak to protect themselves.  
  
We were as close as they come, and I was happy. I had even taking to documenting as much of our life together as I could. Partly due to my downtrodden realism, knowing that at any moment our happiness could be ripped away forever, and partly to rub it in my parents faces that I was still going to hang around them regardless of what they did.  
  
I was happy.  
  
...Until something major changed our lives forever.  
  
Danny had said his parents were building a portal to the underworld, the land of the dead, or Ghost Zone as they had called it. Me being me, I wanted to see it, even though he said it didn't work.  
  
I wanted to commemorate this moment, much like any other memory I had with my friends. I dared him to go inside, I wanted a picture.  
  
He dressed himself in his custom made safety suit, made by his parents, and I peeled the sticker of his father's face off his chest before he entered. I didn't want this memory tainted with that goofy face stuck to my best friends chest.  
  
He probed the large hole in the wall and I snapped my picture. Tucker laughed as Danny complained about the spots in his eyes. I wanted another picture of him further in so I could showcase the whole of the portal with him in the centre. I got into position. He'd tried to get to where I'd directed him...  
  
Except he'd tripped.  
  
It was then we knew something went wrong. A yelp from my friend as he tripped, a bright flash that blinded us followed by a scream so piercing I sware I could feel it in my soul. I was sure that sound was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
When someone stumbled out of the green void and me and Tucker had rushed forward to catch him, only for him to fall through our arms with a pitiful call of our names, did I realize.  
  
Danny.  
  
I'd killed him. And his ghost was here before us now confused, and afraid. A real ghost! My mind reeled in trepidation, before a new shiver of excitement ran through me.  
  
I was friends with a real ghost!  
  
As he looked up at me with pleeding radeoactive eyes that pierced through to my heart, making me both afraid and enamored I found myself caught in between my feelings. For all the terror and guilt I felt in that moment, my mind was also reeling with morbid exuberence.  
  
After all, I discovered that what most people saw as creepy, spooky or just plain off putting I took confort in.  
  


* * *

* * *

 

~Complete~


End file.
